Six Bottles of Amortentia
by fionac
Summary: Draco Malfoy drinks amortentia,a very strong love potion and falls for Hermione Granger. But more happens Lies are told and gossiped. Will Hogwarts ever get back to normal?
1. The best drink in the world

**NARRORATOR P.O.V.**

"Oh look, its Potty, Granger, and Weasel." Draco Malfoy yelled pointing down the corridor. The large group of Slytherins around him laughed.

"Shut your mouth Malfoy." The tall red head boy yelled back. His ears were turning red with embarrassment as he grabbed the shorter boys arm and the girls arm and pulled them into the nearest room.

"Weasel, you really are a weasel. You go into hiding we you feel so crowded. But you must be used to it with that large family of yours and father says you only have a one roomed house." Draco yelled even louder.

The group of Slytherins walked over towards the door that the three had disappeared behind. "Crabbe Goyle, you two guard the door every one else come in and find them with me." Draco said smiling.

The Slytherins walked through the door leaving only Crabbe and Goyle behind. Draco ran in. It was only an abandoned classroom, but no one was in there. "Shhh" Draco heard somebody say.

It didn't sound like a Slitherin 'Shhh', Slytherin 'Shhh''s were much more rude. Draco sprinted up to the desk at the front of the room. It was large enough to hide three people behind. But before Draco made it to the desk he stumbled on a chair.

Some of the girls in the group giggled. "Quite!" Draco yelled at them as he went back to looking for the three Gryffindors.

"Ow, Ron watch it" said a girl voice. Draco slid around the side of the desk. The girl, Hermione Granger, was sitting starring wide eyed at Draco. Then something flew over her body. Draco couldn't tell what it was but it made Hermione disappear.

There was a loud thump and six feet appeared. They were running towards the door. "Fallow those feet!" Draco yelled running after them.

Draco had been chasing the feet for half an hour. The rest of the Slytherins had given up their chase and when to do something better to do. But Draco continued the chase. He was determined to catch them.

**DRACO P.O.V.**

How can they still be running? I am so tired. I've never ran this far in my life, or this long. I bet none of the other Slytherins have either. That's probably why they all quit. This just means I am better than them. But I'm going to quit soon. Wow, I'm really thirsty

Just keep fallowing them. Man, I'm thirsty. What floor are we on anyways? Uh, dark halls and we just came down 3 floors to get here. Oh, and there is the entrance to the Slytherin common room. We must be in the dungeons. I need something to drink

Great, they found another random room to enter. Wait, no this isn't a random room this is the potions classroom. Ah, the familiar room. Good Professor Snape left a drink out. I stop running to take a sip of the sweet smelling liquid. I close my eyes and take a sip. It tastes so good so I swallow some more. I keep on drinking until my whole body fills with warmth.

My eyes open slowly. Weasel, Potty, and Granger are standing in the corner of the room. "What did he just drink?" Potter whispers. "I think that was a love potion." Hermione whispers back. She continues to stare into my eyes.

Her eyes were so pretty. I never noticed that before. I blinked slowly, making sure she was real. She reached up and brushed her long beautiful hair behind her ear. As her hand dropped back down to her side her black Gryffindor robes swung back and forth as if they were blowing in a calm breeze.

Suddenly my throat went dry. I was thirsty again. I turned around. There was a large bottle of the drink I had just drunk. I poured more into the glass and drunk it all in one big gulp. I was still thirsty so I poured more into the glass. I drank it all again. I kept on drinking till the bottle was empty. Then I see more bottles I grab five or six and place them back on Professor Snape's desk.

It only took me a minute to finish all of Professor Snape's stash. It tasted so good, like I could never drink anything other than it again. "Malfoy. What are you doing?" said a cold voice behind me.

I spun around holding a bottle of the drink in my hands. Professor Snape was standing in front of me. "This drink, sir. You should try it. It tastes unbelievably good."I started to explain.

"Malfoy! Do you know what that is you are drinking?" Professor Snape hissed.

"No, sir." I say clutching the bottle.

"That, is a love potion. One of my strongest love potions."


	2. Blood, Love, and Laughter

**NARRATOR P.O.V.**

Draco dropped the bottle he was holding. It hit the ground with a loud crack and glass pieces scattered across the ground. "How much did you drink?" Professor Snape asked frowning. Draco stood there shaking.

"Six bottles, sir." Snape looked at Draco in disbelief. He pushed Draco out of the way and sent Draco on to the floor into the broken glass and spilled amortentia. Snape counted the bottles left. Three. He had ten to begin with. He did the math in his head. Ten minus three minus one equals. He took a moment to figure out the answer. Six.

"You drank six bottles." Draco nodded.

"I already knew that sir." Snape starred blankly at the fallen Draco. Draco was bleeding. The glass from the bottle had made deep gashes all over him. He held up his arm. "I'm bleeding Professor."

Snape pulled him up. Draco was dripping amortentia."We are going to the hospital wing." Snape said bitterly. Snape grabbed Draco's arm again and dragged him out of the room.

"Professor," Draco started to ask.

"What is it now?" Snape said with his upper lip twitching with hate. Not that Snape hated Draco. Draco was one of Snape's favorite and best students. But Snape hated Draco quite a bit at the current moment for drinking six tenths of his amortentia supply.

"I was wondering, sir, have you ever –if you don't mind me asking- been in love?" Draco asked with an odd smile on his face. The amortentia was not for any important reason Snape would say to those brave few who were daring enough to ask why. But the truth was that Snape was in love. This was only the second time in his life. His first was for Lilly Evans. But she married and became Lilly Potter. Now she was dead. If she had married to Professor Severus Snape she wouldn't have died.

"Did you hear me Professor?" Draco asked. Snape blinked

"Wha- oh yes. I mean no. No I haven't, never. Not ever." Snape spoke quickly and suddenly. That was a lie, but poor Draco couldn't tell because Draco himself was in love. Draco Malfoy was deeply in love with Hermione Granger.

"Sir, it's a wonderful thing, love." Draco said dreamily as he starred at the Professors thin frowning face.

Draco continued to stare as they made their way down the many corridors. Snape wasn't exactly walking any ware particular he was wandering and thinking about love.

Now that beautiful Lilly Potter was cold in her grave. Snape was in love again. This time he was in love with a Professor. Professor McGonagall. He loved the way she taught classes. The students would quite down before they were told. The students did do this for Professor Snape too but they did it out of fear. One of the students the year before had started a rumor that Snape had eaten a student.

At first Snape found this funny. Who would believe that I, Professor Severus Snape could eat a student? Well it turned out to be a lot of people. How did these rumors stop? Professor McGonagall.

She told the students that Severus would never eat a student. She questioned several of the students if any body had gone missing from their years. The all answered no. A month or so went by without problems with the students.

Then two of Snape's most hated students, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom started a new rumor. This rumor could have been true for all the students knew. This rumor was that Snape was a vampire.

Snape hated every student who thought this was true. He gave detention to Colin Creevy who one class raised his hand and asked, "Professor, is it true are you a vampire?"

Snape hated the Creevy boy's guts now. "OW, sir. Sir? You are cutting of my blood flow." Blood, more vampire nonsense, but who had said that?

"Professor? Can you hear me professor? My father will hear about this." Fathers. Snape had a father once. Snape's father was a muggle. He was dead now. This fact made Snape said when he thought about it.

A tear dripped down Snape's cheek. "Sir, are you crying?" Snape didn't like thinking about the dead especially Lilly Potter, Snape's first love. Another tear dripped down his cheek.

"Professor?" Snape blinked and looked down at Draco.

"Do you think she knows?" Snape asked through more tears.

"Knows what, sir?" Draco asked back starring deeply into his Professors eyes.

"That I love her." Snape said deeply inhaling air.

"I'm sure she does, Professor."

"Does she love me back?" Snape blinked out another tear.

"I don't know Professor. I don't know." Draco shook his head and looked down at his feet.

"Are you sure you don't know?" Snape nearly begged. Snape's legs were starting to feel wobbly and he started to sway uneasily.

"I don't know. But I am sure it will work out, positive actually." Snape looked pleased with this answer but sobbed back.

"But she is dead."He buried his face in his robe sleeve and sat down along the side of the corridor.

"Oh." Draco sat down next to him to comfort him. Draco put his arm around his shoulders and gave him a hug. "It'll be okay. Don't worry. It'll work out."

Snape looked up at Draco his eyes were red and puffy. "Really?" he asked before going into another sobbing fit in his robe's sleeve.

"Yes, I'm sure, and trust me Professor. I'm always right. My father says I am. He has complete trust in me and who ever my father trusts should be trusted by you Professor. Do you know why that is, sir?" Snape looked up at Draco tears dripping down his cheek and off his chin.

"Why, Malfoy?" Draco looked deeply into his Professor's eyes before speaking again.

"Because my father is always right, of course." Draco said smiling up at Snape.

"Of course…" Snape looked down at his feet and chuckled darkly.

"You know Professor. He thinks you are the teacher ever." Snape smiled back.

"Really?" Snape looked pleased.

"Well actually he thinks you're the best potions teacher ever but you are the best teacher ever to me." Draco smiled back.

"That's so sweet of you Draco." Then common sense came back to Snape. "Now to the hospital wing." Snape stood up quickly and brushed the thin layer of dust off his robes. He reached down and helped Draco get back up.

"Thank you Professor." Draco mumbled as he was pulled back down the corridor.

The moved more quickly then they had before. This time they were also actually going to the hospital wing.

They arrived within minutes. When they got there all of the blood on Draco had dried up but there were still some deep cuts. "Sit down Mr. Malfoy." Madam Pomfrey said pushing Draco down on one of the cots.

She waved her wand and some bandages appeared. She quickly rapped them around Draco's wounds. Draco winced every time she touched him. "Stay still now. I'm almost done." She finished it off with one last pull on the bandage.

"How did you get these cuts?" She finally asked. Snape, who was still hovering behind them was first to answer.

"He drunk love potions. Six bottles. The dropped the seventh and tripped onto the broken glass." Snape spoke quickly but clearly making sure he was glaring at Draco the whole time. Madam Pomfrey, who was still clutching poor Draco's arm, dug her nails into his arm as she whispered loudly.

"Six bottles. He drank six bottles, Professor. Did I hear you clearly." Her eyes were wide

"Yes. Six bottles of amortentia." Snape continued to glare at Draco pleased with the fright he had caused Madam Pomfrey.

"Has he fallen for anyone yet?" She giggled forgetting that Draco was still there.

"Yes. I have to say I am quite sorry for the girl. They hate each other so." Snape shook his head.

"Who?" She asked again.

"Miss. Hermione Granger." Madam Pomfrey burst into giggled.

"Does she know?" She asked still giggling her head off.

"I don't know."

"Should we tell Professor Dumbledor."

"We Should."

"Will we?"

"We shan't"

Draco who had fallen into a deep sleep never heard any of this. He was too busy dreaming of his true love, Hermione Granger.


	3. Weasley IS our King

**SLEEPING DRACO P.O.V.**

"_Miss. Hermione Granger."_

"_Does she know?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Should we tell Professor Dumbledor."_

"_We Should."_

"_Will we?"_

"_We shan't"_

My slowly eyes drifted shut. Their discussion was to boring for my standards and my standards aren't that high. But at least they were talking about me. I mean I am an interesting subject to talk about. Who wouldn't want to talk about me? Note to self: don't answer that.

Quickly I fall into a deep sleep. My eyes flutter open. I am in a bright room. I put my hand in front of the light. "Psst! Draco!" a voice whispers above me from somewhere in the light.

"Wha- who's that?" I whisper back in panic.

"It's me." The voice says as though that was obvious. I cover my eyes.

"Me? Who's me?" I say louder then before.

"Harry Potter, your best friend." The person who claimed to be Harry Potter whispered "Nox" and his wand light shut off.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"We're in the Gryffindor Common room of course." Harry rolled his eyes. Maybe this was Harry Potter it sounded like him and looked like him. But me, in the Gryffindor common room. What the heck was I in here for?

"Harry, am I a Gryffindor?" I ask.

Harry rolled his eyes again. "Of course you are, silly. Why else would you be wearing Gryffindor robes for the past six years?" I knew one fact for sure. He was still a sixth year.

"Oh, right sorry." I laughed as if I was joking, "Just kidding about that." Harry laughed with me.

"I woke you up so we could go to breakfast. Remember it is Wesley day." Harry tried to remind me. I sighed.

"What's that?"

Harry's eyes widened, "Only the best day of the year. We celebrate the day that three years ago Ron Weasley became the prince of Slytherin. Then the next year, on that same day he became king of Hogwarts."

What! That should be me! I'm king of Hogwarts, not that blasted red head Weasel boy! I grinded my teeth, "Well we better get going to the great hall, Harry."

"It's not the great hall anymore Draco, remember. When King Weasley became king he made it the Great Mall after our visit to America." Harry rolled his eyes again.

The Great Mall? What? What was this school coming too? This school needs me. It should be Malfoy day! The celebrationof King Draco Malfoy, king of the Slytherinsand all of Hogwarts. Not WeasleyDay. The Weasels would never get a day in their honor. I would! Me Draco Malfoy! I deserve this!

But this is only a dream. A nightmare, i will wake up. Soon i hope. "Lets go Draco we don't want to be late." Harry smiled and grabbed my hand. His hand felt warm against my cold skin. I shivered. The heat gave me chills.

We ran to the 'Great Mall'. When we got there i was so happy to sit down. "Stand up Draco we are going to sing." Harry pulled me up next to him. I crossed my arms.

"There is no way you will make me sing for King Weasel." I frowned and glared at everyone else standing. Some people smiled back at me. I continued to glare.

"It's King Weasley, and you have to sing Draco." Harry smiled and patted me on the back. Gross i thought miserably, Harry germs. If only my father was here.

Thats when King Weasel entered. My father was behind him and so was another tall good-looking man. Weasel was dressed in Maroon lacy dress robes. his hair was long and braided. It looked funny on him. he had a strange smile on his face. It was really wide and looked unhuman like. My father was behind him dressed just like him and in braids also. So was the other man.

I held back laughter. Suddenly the 'Great Mall' burst out singing. Weasley is our king. i sung with them. i was the one who wrote it and I couldn't help myself but sing it. I didn't want to sing it but i just sung.

"Weasley is our king  
He always lets the Quaffle in  
Weasley is our king

Weasley cannot save a thing,  
He cannot block a single ring  
Thats why Slytherins all sing

Weasley is our king  
Weasley is our king  
He always lets the quaffle in  
Weasley is our king

Weasley was born in a bin  
He always lets the Quaflle in  
Weasley will make sure we win  
Weasley is our king."

King Weasel bowed and the 'Great Mall' erupted in cheers and applause. "Thank you! Thank you! i appreciateyou song." King Weasel yelled. The cheers died down quickley.

"I would like to thank some people for making this day happen yet again this year." I frowned again, like we care. "First Lucius Malfoy and James Potter for being my body gaurds." What I thought Harry Potter was the only living Potter. But then again this is a dream, nightmare. My Father would never do this for a Weasel. And he would never wear his hair in braids.

"Next Miss Hermione Granger for being the best Queen in the world." WHAT! Shes my Queen. Not that filly blood-traitors!Mine, shes mine! Not His, MINE!

" and last Draco Malfoy for writing that song for Weasley day 3 years ago." Every body turned to look at me. My hands turned to fists. I glared. King Weasel finished his speech.

Harry and Me left right away. A large crowed of girls fallowed us giggling. Harry keeps turning around to look at them. Then they giggle more. Finaly they ge t closer to us. "Draco." one of them says.

"What?" i stop walking but Harry disappears.

"Draco." another says. I smirk.

"What?" i ask again.

"Draco." the girls continue to say. They cround around me until i am crouded into a small corner.

Suddenly on of the girls awas ontop of me snogging me. "Draco" she whispered. She was not a very good kisser.

"Draco." she said again. I shoved her off of me.

"WHAT?" i screamed. Her eyes rolled back into her head only the whites of her eyes showed.

"Draco." She said again.

"WHAT?"

"Draco wake up."

**DRACO AWAKE P.O.V.**

My eyes flashed open. I took a deep breath. It was just a dream. Just a Nighmare. Just a "Draco."

My head turned next to me was Pansy Parkinson. "WHAT?" i screamed at her. She turned white.

"I was wondering if you were asleep." Pansy said shrugging. My eye twitched.

"I was asleep." Pansy stood up.

"Okay then i'll leave you to rest." She left the Hospital wing.

I wasn't going to go back to sleep. I was wide awake now.


	4. Sweet Dreams

**Sorry it took me so long to finally write this but here it is,**

**if you like it please tell me.**

**Its kind of short sorry  
**

**~Draka  
**

**DRACO P.O.V.**

There was no way anybody could get me to go back to sleep. King Weasel, Harry, and the possessed girl creeped me out, a lot. I just want to think about Hermione Granger and how beautiful she is. She was in my dream too, i suddenly remember. She was King Weasel's queen.

Hermione Granger is my Queen, not Weasels. M-i-n-e, mine. Wait, why was Pansy here. Does she (gulp) like me?

I don't like her. Shes just a person to have around when you need something done. But me liking her? Shes not even cute. I would choose Hermione any day, no matter who she was competing with.

**NARRATOR P.O.V.**

Draco looked at the foot of his bed cot. There was a small Television. The T.V. was one of the newest Muggle thing used in the Wizarding World. The Ministry of Magic discovered how to use it and enchanted it to have their own channals. There was a strange show on the screen. It was called 'Harry Potter: a biography'

"Harry!" yelled a fat girl running in from the edge screen wearing orange robes and tons of lip gloss. Harry-who was sitting on chair reading looked up.

"What Hermione I'm busy finding ways to defeat --------" a high pich beep filled Draco's ears. They had said the dark Lord's name.

"But Harry it's important!" Hermione yelled frowning. Her fat cheeks hung over her mouth. Harry marked his book and shut it.

"What is it Mione?"

"Draco Malfoy asked me out!" a fat smile smeared across her face.

"Lovely." The Harry on the screen and the real Draco real Draco continued. "That's a great idea ask her out."

With that Draco shut off the Television and ran out of the hospital wing.

**DRACO P.O.V.**

I have to find her and tell her I love her. Got to keep running. Running, running, running... Must find my love! Running... Running... running... STAIRS!!!

**NARRATOR P.O.V.**

And so the cheerful Draco fell down the moving stair case. The fall lasted about 2.8 seconds. Draco hit the ground with a splat. A crowd of first years ran to Draco's limp body.

"Whoa did you see that?" a short red head boy asked the others.

"Yeah." some surrounding firsties replied.

"Who is that?" another short red head boy asked. A tall pretty girl turned to the short red heads.

"Thats Draco Malfoy. Hes a sixth year i think or maybe seventh." the short red heads looked at each other.

"I've heard of him." said the first.

"Yeah! Yeah! That Grangie girl was talking bout' him Yesterday." said the second.

"Granger? Her" scoffed the girl, "Draco would look better with me than her."

"I'd look better with her than Draco." said the second boy.

"I would take this girl. What's your name?" the first asked the tall girl.

"Levana." She whispered. Draco heared faint parts of this discussion. Sudenly Hermione, Ron, and Harry appeared and pushed their way through the firsties.

"Move it!" Ron yelled at them they scattered. Hermione glared at him.

"Shh Ron! Somebody is hurt." Her eyes filled with worry.

The second red head walked up to her. "Hey Hermione I'm Luke."

"MOVE!" Hermione yelled at him shoving him backwards. Harry was faster moving towards the body than the others.

"Its Malfoy" he laughed.

"he fell down the stairs." a firstie commented.

"Fell down the stairs," Ron scoffed, "Even I'm not that clumsy."

Draco started to sit up. His vision slowly focused on Hermione.

"Her...mio...ne..." he mumbled.

"Uh Huh" she rushed to his side.

"Will...you..." he glanced up at her.

"Yes what Draco?" she looked in his blood shot eyes.

"be...my..girlfriend?"He swayed dizzily.

"Yes! Of course!" then Draco collapsed. Before he hit the floor Hermione caught him in her arms and kissed his forehead.

"Sweet Dreams." She mumbled


	5. Professr Love

**This Chapter is one of the best,**

**in my opinion =]**

**please Read&Review!**

**~drakamalfoy**

**NARATOR P.O.V.**

It had been three months sence Draco and Hermione had began dating and their relationship had evolved from holding hands to extrem snogging during classes. They were now the biggest gossip of the sixth years. The Amortentia that Draco had drunken so long ago but hadden lost any of the afect. Currently they were sitting in a empty classroom.

"Draco." Hermione whispered looking up into her boyfriend's eyes.

"Yeah Mione?" He responded calling her by his pet name. She leaned her head onto his broad shoulder letting her soft brown hair tumble down his chest.

"Draco, Draco, Draco..." she purred placing her hair back behind her ear. Draco's pale eyes shut.

"What?" Draco's eyes flashed back open. Hermione's finger traced down the side of his face and down his mussled chest.

"Draco I..." She blinked away a tear that started to form in her eyes.

"You what Hermione." Draco straightened his back so Hermione was forced to get off his shoulder and look him in the face.

"I.." she couldn't continue she burst into tears. The salty wetness dripped from her eyes.

"It's okay." Draco mumbled quietly. He put his arm's around his girl friend and embraced her.

"No it's not. I can't do this anymore. You take up all my time. All my friends ahte me now and Ron and Harry have nobody to copy off of for Homework." All the words spurt out of her mouth at once. Draco released her.

"Really?" He asked. He probably would have punched he rin the face but he was high on amortentia so he wasn't thinking properly.

"Yes, Draco. I'm... I'm breaking up with you!" She pushed Draco off of her and stood up.

"Hermione." Draco said looking up at her.

"Yeah Draco."

"I still love you, you know."

"I know" she blushed bright red.

"And." Draco mumbled.

"And what?" She snapped back angrly.

"Do you still love me?" Hermione paused she hadent expected that. She thought he would had said somthing a little more dramatic.

"Do you?" Draco asked yet again.

"Stop it! I'm thinking about it." she play shoved Draco. Draco waited for her to finish thinking.

"So?" He asked when Hermione had finally looked back at him.

"Yes." she squeaked another waterfall of tear ran down her pale face. She jumped back into Draco's lap and snogged him once more.

**THE NEXT DAY DRACO P.O.V.**

Blood was pulsing through my veins at super speed. My heart beat rose. My mind filled with images of Hermione and my imagination flew. A Image of her beautiful eyes crossed my mind. I shut my eyes and starred deep into hers.

"Hermione..." I mumbled under my breath. There was a loud creak. My eyes flashed back open.

"Mr. Malfoy. Would you care to tell the class what you are mumbling." At was Professor Snape. The dumb bastered.

"I was thinking about Hermione." I said looking up at him smirking. Just act cool, I thought.

"Ahh, you 'girl-friend'," Snape snickered, "So you think she is more important then your potions grade Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yeah", I continued my smirk, "Do you think Professor McGonnagal is more important than your teachings?" The class giggles and a smile crept onto on my face.

"Yes," He sighed. The room erupted with laughter. "Wait what? No! Draco you little-" he caught himself.

"Snape is in love with McGonnagal" The weasel-boy laughed.

"Her you like her. The cat, Professor? You like the cat?" Pansy Parkinson giggled.

"Yes you stupid girl. I love her. Now class shut up so you can learn something about love." Snape yelled. The class became silent instantly. I snickered under my breath. Love, he was going to teach us about love.

"Once in a while." Snape started somebody behind me snorted but i didn't bother to turn and look who it was.

"As i was saying," Snape started over again and cleared his throat, "Once in a while."

"You already said that." I yelled with another smirk for good luck. More laughter. Snapes face turned red.

"Once in a while." he looked at me. I waited a moment then as he started to say more i spoke again.

"We know that Professor." more good luck smirks. The black haired Professor glared at me with hatred.

"Mr. Malfoy," Snape smiled, "Would you please go to the Headmaster's Office?"

"Whatever you wish Professor Love." Snape seemed to hiss with disgust as I said it. I stood up and walked out of the cold room brushing against Weasel boys shoulder.

"See you later Weasel." I whispered in a love struck tone. I blinked at him letting a small smile cross my face. I was so close to laughing but i must act gay to annoy Snape.

Weasel boy stared out me. "Draco. Headmaster Dumbledore is waiting." Snape said loud and sternly. I blinked up at him.

"What Professor I couldn't quite make out what you said I was to busy staring at Ronald Weasley." A turned back to Weasel biy and blinked again. "Ronald is just." Sigh... "So attractive." Sigh... "Professor," Sigh... "I think I'm in love." Sigh... I am such a good actor. Snape looked over at me.

"I completely" Cough! "Understand you attraction to Mr. Weasel." Cough! "Weasley. Sorry." Snape said sternly again.

"Wonderful we're on the same page now." I said looking back up at him.

"Yes, go to Dumbledore's Office now."

"Fine." Cough! "jerk..."

"WHAT?"


	6. Because I'm Evil

**This is my favorite chapter so far.**

**Disclaimer:None of the lyrics are mine**

**Claimer:Who cares?  
**

**please Read&Review**

**~drakamalfoy  
**

**DRACO P.O.V.**

Stupid Professor Love. Stupid Snape. Stupid Weasel-boy. Stupid Me. Stupid Me? STUPID ME? I'm not stupid. What? Am I going insane? I'm not insane. What? What am I talking about? Why am I saying this all out loud? Am i saying this out loud? I am insane. No, Draco your not. AH!!! Your talking about your self in third person Draco!NO! Not second person. I am crazy. I not supposed to be smart person. I am not a fucking Ravenclaw! Me is just Draco of Slytherin. Just me. I am going mad. No I'm not. I'm fine, perfectly fine. Are I. Crap improper grammar. Am I?, it should be. Wait a second, Am I? No I am not I am correcting my self on stupid pointless grammar issues.

Am I crazy? No just in love with myself. Myself and Hermione Granger. But do I really love Miss. Granger? YES!!! Of course i do she is my girlfriend. Do I love her? Sort of. I like her eyes. No they are to brown. A ugly brown like mud or coffee. I like brown thats more of a chocolate color. Like brownies. I like brownies. They taste nice. My mum made some from a muggle recipe once. It tasted sweet and I ate the whole batch. Mum yelled at me. I got a sugar rush. This is before I went to Hogwarts so my wizard powers went crazy.

It was funny. A bunch of fuzzy orange and blue toad-mice started crawling out of strange places. They were small They had the head of a mouse but the body of a toad. The entire thing was wart like and they had long scaly tails. They were covered in a soft orange fuzz that made them resemble a peach. The actual skin/scale/wart part was blue. A nice blue. Kinda dark but not navy blue. It was calming like a sunset.

I like sunsets. The sky is orange or purple, sort of like the toad-mice. The clouds look pinkish. Sometimes I sneak out of the castle to watch it. Last week I went out to look at it and Hermione fallowed me. She looked nice in the moonlight. It was a full moon that night. We stayed out all night. Most of the time kissing and holding each other. Giggling and gossiping. It was the most fun I had had in a long time. We were careful not to be to loud because the caretaker and his cat.

His cat is pretty. It is a dark tabby with nice eyes. They look like she knows that you are doing something bad. If She was a real girl then she would be a Slytherin. She is skinny and seems to disappear into the shadows. She is truly evil. Like me.

No, not me. Not anymore. Not since I drunk that sweet smelling liquid. My old theme song was 'When You're Evil' by Voltaire. I think I will sing it,

"When the Devil is too busy  
And Death's a bit too much  
They call on me by name you see,  
For my special touch.  
To the Gentlemen I'm Miss Fortune  
To the Ladies I'm Sir Prize  
But call me by any name  
Any way it's all the same..."

"Uh Draco?"

"...I'm the fly in your soup  
I'm the pebble in your shoe  
I'm the demon in your bed  
I'm a bump on every head  
I'm the peel on which you slip  
I'm a pin in every hip  
I'm the thorn in your side  
Makes you wriggle and writhe And it's so easy when you're evil  
This is the life, you see  
The Devil tips his hat to me  
I do it all because I'm evil  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need..."

"Draco?"

"...While there's children to make sad  
While there's candy to be had  
while there's pockets left to pick  
While there's grannies left to trip down the stairs  
I'll be there, I'll be waiting 'round the corner  
It's a game. I'm glad I'm in it  
'Cause there's one born every minute  
And it's so easy when you're evil  
This is the life, you see  
The Devil tips his hat to me  
I do it all because I'm evil  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need..."

"Hello?"

"...I pledge my allegiance, to all things dark  
And I promise on my damned soul  
To do as I am told, Beelzebub  
Has never seen a soldier quite like me  
Not only does his job, but does it happily..."

"Back to Earth, Draco."

"...I'm the fear that keeps you awake  
I'm the shadows on the wall  
I'm the monsters they become  
I'm the nightmare in your skull  
I'm a dagger in your back  
An extra turn upon the rack  
I'm the quivering of your heart  
A stabbing pain, a sudden start..."

"Uh Draco can you hear me?"

"...And it's so easy when you're evil  
This is the life, you see  
The Devil tips his hat to me  
I do it all because I'm evil  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need..."

"DRACO!!!"

It gets so lonely being evil  
What I'd do to see a smile  
Even for a little while  
And no one loves you when you're evil  
I'm lying through my teeth!  
Your tears are all the company I need"

"Are you dead?"

That song is so awesome. And now my new song.

"Draco?"

My new song, Party in the USA by Miley Cyrus. I don't even know why I like it. It is stuck in my head and keeps repeating over and over.

"Draco?"

I hate it when songs are stuck in my head its always the most catchy line repeating. Three words repeating over and over again.

"I HATE THIS." I scream. Blocking my ears trying to get the stupid Miley Cyrus song out.

"Uh, Draco?" I turn my head slowly. Luna 'Loony' Lovegood is standing next to me.

"Yes, Loony." I smile creeps across my face slowly.

"Um Professor Snape wanted me to make sure that you went to Headmaster Dumbledore's Office." she mumbled looking at her feet. Was I singing out loud. She must have herd me. Damnit.

"I was going there." Her eyes widen, "What?"

"RUN DRACO THERE IS A SNUBBERLOFT ON YOUR EAR!!!"


	7. New Love

**Read&Review Please!**

**Thanks voldyismyfather, Melora, darkcrystalwings, and Never Biten(DMM)**

**(if you Review i'll put your name on the list)  
**

**~drakamalfoy**

**LUNA P.O.V.**

I stand across from Draco Malfoy I shiver. His is eyes coldly stare at me. As if he could read my mind.

"I can," My mind says in a voice much like his. I study his face. Pale skin. High cheek bones. Cold eyes. Platinum blond hair. Long eye lashes. His face seemed to be carved by god. The a flash of puke green by his ear. A evil green and a tiny monster creeps out of his skull and onto his left ear as if it were a chair. A familiar fanged grin. My eyes widen.

"RUN DRACO THERE IS A SNUBBERLOFT ON YOUR EAR!!!" I shriek. Draco jumps.

"A what?" he says hands flying through the air. I catch my breath as he begins to Hyperventilate.

"A Snubberloft. They are small green monsters that eat away at your brain and make you go crazy. They hang around Hot boys-" I gasped before I continued. Hot Boys? Studying Draco? What am I doing? Why am I even talking to him? He is way out of my league. He is out of everybody's league. I don't like Draco. Do I? Maybe he didn't catch that last part.

"Wait, what? You think that-" I cut him off.

"Your Hot. Yeah."

**DRACO P.O.V.**

SWEET. "Cool.", just act smooth. Everybody loves you, Right?

**LUNA P.O.V.**

What no I don't think hes hot. Yeah, I do.

**DRACO P.O.V.**

Right?

**LUNA P.O.V.**

Right?

**DRACO P.O.V.**

Yeah, everybody loves me but Loony?

**LUNA P.O.V.**

Yes I do.

**DRACO P.O.V.**

Doubt it.

**LUNA P.O.V.**

But does he like me back?

**DRACO P.O.V.**

Do I like her?

**LUNA P.O.V.**

Doubt it.

**DRACO P.O.V.**

HELL YEAH. Wait but I like Hermione. What ever a guy can like two girls.

**LUNA P.O.V.**

Sigh... maybe I should talk to him. "Hey, Draco?"

**NARRATOR P.O.V.**

"Yeah, Luna." Draco said smiling at her. Luna looked up startled at her new crushes response.

"Wha-" She started but stopped wide eyed, "You just called me Luna." she swooned.

"Yeah, I guess I did." he frowned Luna giggled.

"Yeah, you did." said Luna with a smile. Draco's face wrinkled in frustration. Luna leaned forward and planted a kiss on his cheek. Draco's eyes widened.

"As you were saying." Draco said, attempting to continue.

"I wasn't."

"Yes you-" Luna cut him off.

"Oh look at the time. You better being going to Dumbledore's office. And i have to go um, wash my hair. If I don't the Wablumberding's will suck my brains out. They like to be clean." With that Luna ran off.

Luna ran to the Ravenclaw common room where she found a first year girl crying.

"Whats wrong?" Luna asked. The girl looked up. Her face was bloody and swollen.

"Run wail you still can Luna Lovegoode. They are coming. Run." The girl's voice was a haunting touch to her brown frizzy hair. Her eyes were black and seemed to freeze time. She sttod up and grabbed Luna's robes. Ripping them. Luna scream.

"Who are you?" She yelled.

'Oh you know who I am." The girl clawed at Luna's face.

"What are you doing?" Luna shreiked. The girl didn't respond. She took out a knife from her robe's pocket and stabbed Luna in the back. Suddenly the girl gasped. She pulled the hood of the robes over her face and screamed. She ran down the hall abandoning the scene screaming in pain.

Luna lay across the floor drenched in blood. Her eyes were open. But they had turned to a ice blue color. Her face was white, drained of blood. But she was alive.


End file.
